1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for dispensing bird seed to an elevated location and more particularly pertains to an auger which may be used for filling elevated bird feeders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for elevating granular material is known in the prior art. More specifically, augers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conveying materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art structures for using augers to convey a wide variety of materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,868 to Head; U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,268 to Koehnen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,827 to Ryan; 3,769,988 to Burenga; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,426 to Peterson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,274 to Morimoto.
While the prior art devices disclose structures for using augers for conveying particulate material with a wide variety of structure for a wide variety of functions, none employs its device for feeding bird seed to an elevated location and none discloses the specifics of the mechanisms disclosed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved augers which can be used to fill elevated bird feeders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.